1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to shield cases mountable on circuit boards and also relates to connectors and electronic equipment with the same shield cases.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type has a shield case configured to increase peel strength between a circuit board and itself. More particularly, the shield case has a pair of connecting terminals, formed by cutting and downwardly bending portions of side plates of the shield case, and projections, projecting from the bottom plate of the shield case. The connecting terminals are connected by soldering to through-hole electrodes of a circuit board. The projections are connected by soldering to electrodes on the circuit board (see Patent Literature 1).